Tomatina
by Mako Take
Summary: Court OS, UA. Quand Lovino va faire les courses et ramène trop de tomates, et que les Espagnols ont de toute façon des fêtes bizarres, ça ne peut que dégénérer.


**Quand on se fait chier et qu'on demande à Shigure-sensei un couple et un thème, bah ça donne _ça_ xD**

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement, Lovi ne m'appartient pas (Antonio non plus d'ailleurs).  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Spamano~

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

« -Buono tomato, buono tomato, buono buono huh tomato ! Hé bastardo viens m'aider !  
-J'arrive Lovi ! »

On entendit un bruit de cavalcade, et l'escalier fut fatal à la course d'Antonio. En clair : _paf, boum, ouille !_

« -Idiota.  
-Héhé. » Antonio se releva en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « Je vais avoir une bosse demain. » Pause. « -Eh mais Lovi, c'est quoi toutes ces tomates ? Deux _cagettes_ ?  
-Humph. Pas d'ma faute si ton _foutu_ potager est noyé sous cette _foutue_ pluie qui ne veut pas s'arrêter et que je suis en manque !  
-En m-manque ? le visage d'Antonio tournait progressivement au rouge.  
-De tomates, idiota ! » L'Italien lui mit sa cagette dans les bras de force et se retourna pour prendre l'autre et l'amener à la cuisine. Le plus âgé le suivit en sifflotant.

« -Mais quand même Lovi, on ne pourra jamais manger tout ça ! Elles ont l'air assez mûres en plus.  
-Pff petit joueur ! » Lovino esquissa un sourire moqueur tout en mordant dans la chair tendre du… Fruit ? Légume ? Bref, du végétal ovoïde de couleur rouge.  
L'Espagnol se figea. Il venait d'avoir une idée quant au sort de ces tomates. Oh, ça n'allait pas plaire à Lovino, ça c'était sûr ! Bah, il lui en rachèterait, des tomates.

Le plus jeune était plongé dans ses pensées et réfléchissait à voix basse sur les différentes recettes à base de tomates qu'il pourrait tester.

« Hey Lovi ! » L'Italien releva la tête et- _SPLASH_ !

« -Tomatina !  
-… Espèce de… BASTARDOOO ! »

Et la guerre commença.

Chacun prit sa cagette et se plaça à un coin de la cuisine. Lovino, tremblant de rage et dégoulinant de tomate, se plaça près du comptoir, derrière une chaise où il posa ses munitions. Quant à Antonio, plié de rire, il tentait d'éviter tant bien que mal les tomates volantes allant à sa rencontre tout en allant se cacher derrière la table.

Lovino 10 – 8 Antonio.

_Antonio : Que faire ?  
-lancer tomates  
-charger  
-fuir  
__**-s'excuser**_

L'Espagnol leva les bras et sortit prudemment de sa cachette.  
« Désolé Lovi, on dev-» _SPLASH_. « ...Tant pis pour toi. » Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, faisant frissonner Lovino.  
« Chigiii ! » Le bombardement espagnol fit rage. Il ne restait au pauvre Italien ni munitions, ni endroit où se cacher.

Lovino 13 – 22 Antonio.

Lorsque l'ennemi vint à cours de bombes, tout se calma.  
Plus un bruit.

Ils contemplèrent tous deux le résultat. La chair rouge de la tomate, couvrant la pièce, laissait à penser qu'un carnage venait de s'y dérouler.

Soudain, Antonio explosa de rire, le visage maculé de tomate, alors que Lovino sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« -Mes tomates ! dit-il d'une voix tremblante. On était censés les manger, pas les assassiner en se battant avec…  
-C'est pas grave Lovi, je t'en rachèterai d'autres. » Il lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.  
« Mais c'est du gâchis ! Bastardo… Ces pauvres tomates… »

Antonio réfléchit un moment, et lorsqu'il eut une idée, son sourire s'étira alors qu'il se rapprochait de son Italien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai une bonne idée quant à comment les manger… »

Lovino sursauta en sentant une langue chaude lécher les résidus de tomate dans son cou.  
« -Hé b-bastardo… !  
-Chut. »  
Il eut juste le temps de sentir le sourire carnassier d'Antonio contre sa peau avant que ce dernier ne l'emmène à la chambre pour une séance… dégustation.

oOoOo

« Alors Lovi, tu vois que c'était une bonne idée ! » Antonio était allongé sur le côté, tout sourire.  
« -Hmm… Tu as encore de l'énergie ?  
-Oh que oui !  
-Bien. Va nettoyer la cuisine. Seul.  
-Mais Lo-  
-Maintenant.  
-…Oui. » Antonio se leva lourdement et commença à partir les épaules basses.

« -Bastardo ?  
-Moui ?  
-S-Si tu fais bien le ménage, tu auras d-droit à une petite r-récompense… »  
Le visage du plus vieux s'éclaira d'un sourire rayonnant et il s'élança vers la cuisine au pas de course pour finir au plus tôt.

Lovino laissa échapper un petit rire, ensuite remplacé par un sourire doux.  
« Idiota. »


End file.
